


MxM MCYT ONESHOTS!

by ApplesAmIRightChat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, Minor x Adult Relationships, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, School, You found this by searching for it or looking at my advertisements ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesAmIRightChat/pseuds/ApplesAmIRightChat
Summary: Requests- OPEN!I will post 1-2 (at LEAST 1,000 words PER CHAPTER, there may be more words per chapter, though)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, n/a
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! My first time doing Oneshots but NOT my first time doing gay smut.

Request here! The requirements are; You must give me a plot summary or else I will choose, Saying who the characters are and what ages they are or I will choose, and they HAVE to be MxM (Male x Male/ Gay/ Homosexual) ships! I will not take female characters UNLESS they are background characters!

What I accept:

Size difference (Member and height for example, one person is 8'2" and the other is 5'1")

IT HAS TO BE A GAY SMUT ONESHOT!

Non Con/ Rape

Beastiality

Hybrid Sex

Hybrids

Underage (The young personal MUST be 5 years or older to be included in SMUT)

Hair Pulling and Blood kinks

Almost ANYTHING to do with smut basically.

What I do NOT accept:

Scat

Scab

Children under the age of 5 involved with SMUT

People over 38

\--

Please request! I will reply to your comment and say if I have accepted it and will write it AND when the chapter will be posted!

These Oneshots are BEST read 'Entire Work' at the top of your screen next to 'Next Chapter' and all you have to do to read it is scroll!

The first 1-2 chapter(s) are a request from me as an example on how I write, and the other one is a request by my cousin!

Please request or enjoy! 

P.S.; I WILL NOT PUT SHIP NAMES, FANDOMS, OR EXTRA TAGS! YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH MY ADVERTISEMENT OR YOU WERE SEARCHING!


	2. School Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School time becomes 'teacher fun time'

TW: Non Con/ Rape, Gang Rape, Struggles, Sexual Harassment to a Minor

\--

This was a request by my cousin

\--

Tubbo, an average Middle Schooler/ Junior High student, was asked to come to the principal's office to discuss a new schedule for him and his classes, what he doesn't know, is that those aren't the real intentions.

\-- 

Tubbo's dad was a teacher at the Middle School he went to, his name was Mr. Jschlatt, or Mr. Schlatt. Mr. Jschlatt was the History teacher at the school, not very important nor fun, but that was his job at the school.

Tubbo was an average kid, always getting a B or higher grade wise, never failing a class, (Except for English/ ELA, that was hard since he's dyslexic. He usually has a C- or a C+ in that class). Tubbo didn't know why he needed a new Schedule, he thought his current Schedule was just fine.

After school was over, Tubbo walked with Jschlatt to Mr. Phil/ Philza's office (the principal)

"Hold on, dad, I need to go to the bathroom." Tubbo said, walking into the bathroom.

Schlatt smiled sinisterly.

A few minutes later, Tubbo walked out the bathroom and they continued to walk their way to the principals office, which was a few door down.

After they got there, and walked inside, Tubbo heard the door close and lock, as well as all the windows being shut, and the blinds closed. Tubbo was confused until Schlatt turned on the light of the room and another teacher, the P.E. teacher, Technoblade grabbed Tubbo's wrists and put them behind his back. Another teacher, the Biology teacher, Wilbur soot gagged Tubbo with a damp kitchen towel. 

The last teacher in the room, the math teacher, Dream, went up and blinded Tubbo with a ripped shirt.

The first teacher to make a move, his dad, shoved Tubbo onto the desk and put his hands up Tubbo's shirt. The rest of the teachers shrugged and went and made their moves too. Tubbo doesn't know how, but they managed to strip Tubbo completely of his clothes.

Tubbo felt multiple people kissing and giving him love marks and bites. one of the teachers fingered Tubbo, using Vaseline as lube. Tubbo has never had sex, or even jacked off before- I mean, he's only in middle school. After Tubbo felt multiple fingers stretch him out they were removed. Tubbo doesn't know how or why- but he knows what is going in him next.

Dream entered Tubbo, thrusting in and back out of Tubbo just as fast.

'Fuck! Get out of here! Escape! MOVE!' Is all that Tubbo could think. After a few minutes of Dream thrusting in and out of Tubbo, Dream came inside of Tubbo. Tubbo squirmed for a minute but decided it's best not to struggle- scared of what would happen if he continued to struggle. 

Tubbo felt Jschlatt lean over him, and whispered, "Sorry kiddo- but this has to happen." as he grinned widely and sinisterly.

Jschlatt entered Tubbo, thrusting in and out of Tubbo as fast as he possibly could, which was faster than Dream. Jschlatt came inside of Tubbo- which was now dripping from Tubbo.

Technoblade's turn. Technoblade nuzzled his face into Tubbo's chest for a minute before getting back up and entering Tubbo, slowly entering and exiting. Tubbo gasped through the damp kitchen towel and curled his toes. Technoblade chuckled evilly at Tubbo's reaction, going a little slower.

Technoblade slammed really hard into Tubbo, and came inside of him. Cum was dripping from him. Tubbo didn't like being blindfolded. It was Wilbur's turn.

Wilbur took off Tubbo's blindfold. Tubbo quickly adjusted his eyes to the lighting. Wilbur put Tubbo on top of him while he sat in a chair. Wilbur slowly but hard, bounced Tubbo. In and out of him.

Wilbur's turn felt like it took forever because he could finally see him.

After Wilbur was done, it was Philza's turn.

Philza fluffed his wings, and pushed Tubbo's front half over the desk, making him stand up and bend over the desk. Philza was the one who went the hardest and the fastest. Philza used Tubbo's wrists to support him as he thrusted in and our of him. Philza squeezed Tubbo's wrists so hard they would bruise. Philza wanted that. He wanted Tubbo to look at his wrists for the next few week and think of this moment.

...

Philza tossed Tubbo onto his back, and continued. Tubbo felt lightheaded and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

...

Tubbo woke up in his bed at home. Tubbo quickly got up to feel harsh aching and bruised torso and wrists. It wasn't a dream. He wish it was.


End file.
